Pijamada Milagrosa
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: ¿Toda la Generación milagros en una pijamada? ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubieran hecho alguna pijamada en el pasado? Aomine siempre tiene la culpa de algo. Lean y dejen review


Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke (basquet) no me pertenece.

:P

* * *

Salió del baño ya vestido ganándose la mirada curiosa de Akashi. Kise lo miro con los ojos abiertos con un rubor en sus mejillas y como si de un loco se tratara se le tiro encima logrando derribarlo.

—Kurokocchi˜ te ves adorable —Él rubio lo miro emocionado—Tengo ganas de abrazarte hasta morir—chillo descontroladamente—Sabes nee˜ puedes dormir conmigo si quieres ¿quieres? —Ryota Kise abrazaba a Tetsuya Kuroko con mucha fuerza.

—Ryota aléjate de Tetsuya ahora…—la voz dominante de Seijuro Akashi le amenazo, Kise con una sonrisa nerviosa se alejó murmurando:

—Kurokocchi estaré por allí me buscas nee˜—Akashi suspiro con fastidio extendió la mano hasta Kuroko ayudándole a levantarse.

—Cada día lo noto peor, ¿no lo crees Tetsuya?

—Si. —le dijo sin ninguna expresión, Akashi lo miro con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo—Pero, Kise-kun es así. —Akashi asintió.

— ¡Idiota! Has manchado mi camisa favorita—grito enfurecido de Daiki Aomine apareciendo en la entrada de la habitación seguido por Atsushi Murasakibara quien comía típicamente una golosina—Mírala estúpido esta toda llena de esa porquería.

—Aomini-chi no se nota. —Murasakibara siguió comiendo despreocupadamente. —Kuro-chi te ves genial—Él de pelo morado le sonrió.

—Gracias Murasakibara-kun.

—Óyeme glotón tienes que pagar por esto—Le señalo la camisa negra manchada de chocolate-que traía puesta- Murasakibara lo miro por debajo de su hombro.

— ¿Aomini-chi me dijiste glotón? —Aomine retrocedió un poco por la mirada intimidante que le estaba dando.

—Ustedes dos dejen de pelear. Daiki no seas tan infantil solo es una mancha y Atsushi ten cuidado con tu comida—El poseedor del ojo del emperador camino hasta ellos con una tijera en la mano. —Entendido.

— ¡Si!

Kuroko se sintió incómodo con la mirada de Aomine, pero aun así no desvió la mirada siguió observándolo sin preocupación alguna. Se escucha como Murasakibara desenvolvía la envoltura de la golosina, los movimientos amenazantes de las tijeras de Akashi, la respiración aburrida de Aomine, el toqueteo de los dedos de Kuroko. La habitación se encontraba en un silencio muy tenso.

Kuroko se pudo a analizar las pijamas de sus compañeros. Akashi traía una pijama completamente roja igual que la suya con la diferencia que la de él es celeste, Murasakibara traía simplemente una camisa gris y un pantalón de algodón, Aomine traía una camisa negra y un pantalón azul.

—Kurokocchi traje a Miromacchi—Kise arrastro por todo el lugar a un malhumorado Shintarō Midorima quien vestía una pijama verde-igual que la de Kuroko y Akashi- en cambio Kise traía una camisa sin manga blanca y una calzoneta.

— ¡Kise deja de jalarme! —Kise soltó a Midorima y se sentó en una colchoneta—Gracias…—Midorima le siguió sentándose a la par de el-pero en el suelo- al poco tiempo todos estaban sentados en círculo.

—Y Akashi-cchi ¿Qué hacemos? —El modelo le pregunto a su capitán.

—Oh ya se contemos sobre nosotros—Kuroko miro curioso a Aomine—ya saben no nos conocemos tanto.

—Me gusta la idea ¿Podemos Akashi?

—Está bien Kuroko.

—Porque no conseguimos algo para girarlo—propuso Midorima.

—Oh˜ miren podemos ocupar esto verdad Miromacchi˜—Kise tomo la botella que estaba a su par milagrosamente, puso la botella en el suelo girándola—Mírenla se ve tan hermosa — .La botella paro señalando a Akashi. —Wiii˜ Akashi-cchi.

—Solo será una pregunta y quien me preguntara será Kuroko—hablo rápido el capitán de Teiko.

—_**Ese no era el juego tramposo**_—pensó fastidiado Aomine. —Testu vamos pregúntale algo—Aomine sonrió para esas cosas Kuroko siempre era directo, se sentía excitado ¿Qué preguntaría Kuroko?

— ¿Akashi… soy algo importante?

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, Akashi bajo la cabeza cuando la levanto observo a Kuroko.

—Tetsuya no digas ridiculeces, tú eres más importante que estos idiotas unidos—Kise hizo una mueca abrió la boca para reclamar pero solo una mirada de Akashi basto para paralizarlo.

— ¡Si! —le respondió secamente Kuroko.

—Bien, sigamos—Volvieron a girar la botella la cual señalo a Aomine.

—Pregunten algo—Gruño Aomine cruzándose los brazos.

— ¿Me quieres Aomine-cchi˜?

— ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? Claro que no estúpido rubio.

—Ahh… eres malo—lloriqueo Kise.

—Gírenla—Ordeno Akashi—Bien Shintarō.

— ¿Cómo te volviste fanático de esas malditas basura del destino y cosas zodiacales? —Midorima apretó su amuleto de la suerte enojado.

—Pues veras Ahomine. El destino no se cambia y las predicciones te dicen del futuro y siempre he sido fanático, yo no mal gasto el tiempo como tú. —Midorima levanto sus lentes con el dedo vendado.

—Como digas rarito—Aomine le dijo sacándole la lengua. Midorima frunció el ceño.

—Siguiente…—Volvió a Ordenar Akashi, la botella se detuvo en Kise.

— ¿Kisechi?

—Sí, Murasakibaracchi

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estos dos? —Él de pelo morado pregunto alzando dos chocolates iguales.

— ¿Que uno es más pequeño que el otro? nee˜

— ¿Qué te pasa Kisechi? no importa el tamaño a simple vista se nota que uno es más delicioso, el color es diferente eso era todo. Kisechi eres muy tonto—Murasakibara lo miro feo, Kise gimió de dolor.

—Soy unos tontos nanodayo—murmuro Midorima

—Vamos gírenla.

—Como digas Akashi—Midorima el giro esta vez la botella señalo a Kuroko.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —Grito-aunque más parecía un chillido-Kise.

—Tetsu es tu turno.

—Yo pregunto—hablo fuertemente Akashi nadie se opuso. Kuroko los miro tímidamente, los grandes e inexpresivos celestes ojos de Kuroko viajaron hasta los dominantes y autoritarios rojos de Akashi. — ¿Tetsuya cuál es la razón por la cual nunca hablas o te rindes fácilmente?

—Porque soy una sombra…—dijo simple y sencillamente—Akashi-kun no me dejo dominar la causa es que soy muy frágil, no puede hacer cosas como las que hace Aomine-kun pero, yo no me rindo fácil Akashi-kun.

—Quiero un helado—hablo él infantil de la generación milagro, se levantó y desapareció en la entrada de la habitación. Nadie le prestó atención siguieron observando a Kuroko.

—Tetsu no porque seas frágil significa que seas inservible, mira a Kise no es frágil pero es un idiota y le ganas por mucho—Aomine ladeo una sonrisita.

—Aomine-cchi ¿Por qué solo a mí me ofendes? —El modelo frunció el ceño totalmente disgustado.

— ¡Porque quiero idiota! —Kuroko se carcajeo Aomine lo miro y también se carcajeo en menos de un segundo ya todos se encontraban riendo.

—Miromacchi Kuroko se ve lindo cuando sonríe ¿no? —Él de pelo verde asintió.

—Dejen de alagar a Tetsu yo me veo en sexy cuando sonrió—el moreno se señaló a si mismo, los demás lo miraron con cara de: ¡Enserio! —Está bien pero para aclárales yo soy hermoso.

—Si claro nanodayo—Midorima tenía varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza—Mucho te ególatras Ahomine.

— ¡Cállate rarito!

— ¿A quién llamas rarito Ahomine? —Midorima lo miro mal, el moreno también le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Porque se pelean nee˜?

— ¡Cállate niño bonito!—Aomine le grito enojado en un abrir y cerrar de ojo solo se podia ver una bola humana; Aomine golpeando a Midorima, Kise a Aomine y Midorima a Kise. Kuroko tomo una almohada.

— ¿Akashi-kun puedo?

—Has lo que quieras Tetsuya—Le respondió el líder; Kuroko asintió se levantó del suelo y miro fijamente la bola humana, se impulsó por detrás y golpeo la almohada. La almohada salió disparada como las pelotas de basquetbol que Kuroko tocaba, la almohada golpeo directo en la cara a Kise estrellándolo en el piso.

— ¿Kurokocchi por qué hiciste eso? —Él rubio se estremeció de miedo al ver esa almohada estrellarse en su carita. — ¿y si me hubiera matado?

—Ryota deja de ser una niña no te mato ¿verdad?

—No pero…

—entonces no hay problema. Tetsuya lo hizo porque yo quise, así que si hay algo que quieras decir reclama ahora—Como era de esperarse nadie dijo nada. Kise solo atino a bajar la cabeza como niño regañado. —Ahora y ¿Atsushi?

— ¿Ah? Pues yo no lo he visto nonodayo.

—Ni yo.

—Nop para nada.

— ¿Tetsuya tu sabes dónde está? —El de celestes ojos negó con la cabeza— ¡Ah! Donde se habrá metido.

De pronto una sombra gigante se dibujó en una pared, se podia ver que traía muchas cosas en su manos; la cabeza de Murasakibara se asomó por la puerta.

—Ñam. ¡Hola! —Murasakibara traía consigo montones de dulces, chicles, sorbetes, pasteles, paletas etc. — ¿Aka-chi juguemos a las almohadas?

— ¿Atsushi dónde estabas? —le reclamo el más bajo.

—Buscando mis golosinas.

—Me parece una buena idea que hagamos lo que Murasakibara-kun dijo—Kuroko miro a Midorima—Sería divertido ¿no Midorima-kun?

—mm, creo que por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kuroko.

— ¡Yey! gracias Kuro-chi—Murasakibara tomo una almohada y se la paso a Aomine. —pásamela Aomini-chi—Aomine levanto una ceja aventándole la almohada.

—Entonces Tetsuya con Ryota y Shintarō conmigo—lo último lo dijo con una sonrisita malvada.

—Prefiero ir con Kuroko—Muy tarde Akashi lo golpeo con la almohada. Midorima sudo. —me retiro.

—No se puede Shintarō.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Kuroko-cchi en la cara no! — ¡Bam! Otra almohada— ¡Oye deja de hacer eso! —Almohada directo a la nariz— ¡Ah! —Gemido de dolor.

— ¡Esto no es divertido nanodayo!

—Para nosotros si ¿no Tetsuya?

—Si Akashi-kun—Kuroko abrió los ojos en grande, viendo como una rápida almohada volaba directo a su cara.

Un gritito de espanto de Kise, un enojado Akashi y un apenado Aomine. Risas, berrinches, lloriqueos, lamentos, sonrisas. Sí; esa era la generación milagro, la vieja generación milagro que ya no existía.

— ¡Daiki!

— ¡Kuroko-cchi aguanta!

— ¿Eso es helado de cereza lo que sale en la cabeza de Kuro-chi?

—No es sangre. Qué problema nanodayo.

—Daiki Aomine—Aomine sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, ¿porque mierdas siempre él tenía la culpa? Tenía que al ver golpeado a Kuroko y a ver hecho enfadar a Akashi. Se maldijo mentalmente, Kuroko era puto suertudo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_**Inochan-uchiha**_


End file.
